In conventional bonding methods, double-sided tape or adhesive is used for bonding and fixing objects. In many experiments, the objects bonded together by the double-sided tape or adhesive would be treated at high or low temperatures. For example, when growing a carbon nanotube array, a silicon wafer would be treated at about 900° C. after being fixed on a quartz plate. However, an application temperature range of conventional bonding methods is narrow, viscosity of the double-sided tape or adhesive used in conventional bonding methods is significantly reduced or even lost at high temperatures or at low temperatures.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.